Until The Last Black Rose Dies
by squirrelluver2
Summary: A beautifully dangerous assassin and her brother come to Konoha and asks the Hokage to become a genin. When she accepts, Kakashi's team is in for one wild ride through sadness, anger, lies, and most of all, blood. Vampfic SasukeOC Incest
1. Mission: Meet Teamates

Until The Last Black Rose Dies Chapter 1

Yuzu walked nexted to her new sensei as they headed to the training grounds.

"So, uh, Yuzu."

"What?" She said harshly. He sighed and shook his head. It was a little unnerving knowing that his fourth student was a vampire.

Yuzu looked around the village in digust. Everyone here smelled so digusting. Even the animals smelled better than them. They soon walked into an open area in the woods and she looked around and saw a boy with blonde hair, a raven haired boy, and some girl with pink hair. She shivered in delight at how good they smelled. At least they smelled better than Kakashi-sensei.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet your new teammate, Yuzu Ireane."

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

She backed away a little when she smelled the ramen on him. It was quite obvious that he wasn't the one that smelled good. The girl came up and attempted to shake her hand. Yuzu shook it and smiled fakely.

"Hi, I'm Yuzu."

"Hi Yuzu! I'm Sakura Haruno."

The raven haired boy sighed and stood up straight.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Yuzu raised her eyebrow and smirked. She remembered the Uchiha massacre quite well. As a matter of fact, she used to be friends with the Uchiha clan until she left the village. Yuzu chuckled under her breath; she had probably seen his mother, grandmother, great grandmother, and great great grandmother, and probably a couple other generations, being born.

Kakashi-sensei smiled lightly and looked to his genin team.

"I want you all to get to know each other so no training today."

Naruto jumped up excitedly and Sakura smiled at Yuzu. Sasuke sighed and began walking. Only when he began walking, he walked into a giant hole.

"What the hell Naruto?"

"Shut up Sasuke-teme it wasn't me!"

Yuzu chuckled and then walked to hole. She sat down at the edge and her teammates watched her curiously.

"Wow, you really are like your grandmother. Hmmm, you've also got a little of your great grandmother in you too."

Sakura and Naruto's eyes got wide while Sasuke's narrowed.

"How do you know my grandmother and great grandmother?"

"Well, seeing as I've been alive for more than three hundred years, word get around."

"What the hell do you mean by three hundred years?"

"I'm a vampire Sasuke-teme."

Naruto burst out into laughter and now Sasuke's eyes widened but then they quickly went back to their normal size.

"I don't believe in vampires."

Yuzu smirked.

"Well, you better start because you'll see one every day for the rest of your life."

She flashed her fangs and made the ground rise up so he was now standing on level ground. Yuzu sat up and smiled again.

"How about we go and get to know each other now hmm?"

Everyone nodded and headed for the ramen bar. Yuzu sat inbetween Sakura and Naruto which she later decided was a mistake because he splashed ramen on her alot.

Yuzu was sitting quietly listening to everyones life story when suddenly she was pulled by the neck. She choked for a minute as she fell to the ground and then she looked up with her eyes wide. Yuzu immediately stood up straight and bowed low.

"I'm sorry Yuu-sensei. I didn't mean to leave you. Please forgive me but I'm a genin here now."

Yuuji sighed angrily and looked away from his ex-student. He could never stay angry at her for long and it was really irratating. (sp?) He sighed lightly and she smiled at him. It wasn't the fake smile she showed to her team and Hokage, it was a genuine smile.

Sasuke felt a pang in his heart when he saw her smile like that to this Yuu guy. Even though he hated her, he didn't know why he suddenly felt jealous. He got up and was about to leave when a hand pulled him back. He looked up to see Yuzu looking at him and smiling.

"Sasuke-teme, you have yet to meet my vampire sensei. You should stay." Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he jerked away his arm and headed for his home. Yuzu sighed and turned her attention back to Yuuji and her other teammates.

"Yuuji-sensei, these are my teammates Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura and Naruto, this is my sensei Yuuji Ireane."

Sakura's eyes got wide, "You mean he's related to you?"

Yuzu nodded and then pointed with her thumb to Yuuji.

"This here is my last brother, the old anbu captain of our old and first village, which we refer to as the Village Hidden in Blood, and the assassin know as Jack in the Box for his sudden and fast appearances. He is known to only take 5 seconds to kill and he works for village leaders as basically a rogue ninja."

Yuuji bowed and decided to introduce his sister the same way.

"This is my last sister, the old anbu co-captain of our old and first village, and the assassin know as the Black Rose Illusionist because of her beauty and killing methods. She is also a rogue ninja and I'm her sensei. I've taught her everything she knows and even though I'm her sensei, she is immensely stronger than me."

Naruto was the first to speak up.

"Um, what exactly are her killing methods?"

"No one knows. The only reason she got called that was because some guy, her first kill, was still alive when they found him and he was murmuring something about it was just an illusion."

Yuzu smirked and looked at her watch. She looked to Yuzu and he nodded. She turned around and waved over her shoulder with Yuuji coming up from behind.

"I have to show Yuuji the way to my new apartment. See you guys later!"

Sakura looked at her watch; it read 8:15.

So what do you guys think of my first vampire fanfic? R&R flames are okay but just don't burn me!


	2. Mission: Scare The Hell Out Of Sasuke

A/N: I'd like to thank Invasion of the Band Geeks and VampireToshiro for reviewing. I'll keep in mind all you told me and I'll be sure to not type run on sentences. Oh, and I forgot to mention this but she didn't eat the ramen at the ramen stand because she is a vampire!! DUH! lolz now onward!

Until The Last Black Rose Dies Chapter 2

When the siblings got back to the apartment, it was around 8:30. Yuzu looked at Yuuji and watched as his fangs grew. It was always around that time that he became thirsty while her thirst always reached a high around 2 a.m. His eyes turned their gaze to her and she sighed before pulling her collar down, thus exposing her pale skin. He walked forward and dug his fangs into her neck. She grunted slightly as his fangs made contact with her skin and then were yanked out.

"I'm assuming they know?"

"Yes, I told them, but I don't think they really believed me."

"Oh well, so, I guess they haven't seen your full ability yet."

"Nope, I haven't even showed them the least bit of what I can do."

"Good, now I want you to go train. It appears you're getting weak."

"Yes Yuuji-sensei."

Yuzu bowed and then went outside to her backyard. Her yard had random work out things like a bench press, bar bells, dumb bells, and various other things. She immediately got to work on her heavy weight training and started lifting 300 pounds on the bench press.

A few hours later, Yuuji called her in for the night and she took a long bath. The night had arrived and she was looking out of her window at the full moon. The one thing she missed the most about being human was being able to sleep. She sighed deeply before putting on her shoes. She was feeling restless so she decided to go for a walk.

Yuzu was walking past a deserted estate (A/N: Well, it might as well be Sasuke's sighs) when she felt a throbbing in her heart. She knelt to the ground in searing pain while a memory that didn't belong to herself flashed through her head.

_I'm scared! I don't wanna die! _

_A younger Sasuke ran from the scene of his parents and clan's murder only to be followed by the murderer himself; Sasuke's older brother. Tears ran down his cheeks as he pleaded for his life and was granted it only because Itachi thought he was the only one worthy enough to fight him._

The scene progressed for a couple of minutes until Yuzu found herself on the ground panting. _It's almost like what happened to us. _She thought to herself. She sighed and stood up shakily before heading back to her house.

The Next Morning

Yuzu took another shower before heading to the training grounds. When she got there, Sasuke barely spared a glance toward her direction before going back to his thoughts.Yuzu sighed and sat down. She looked over at Sasuke but was hit by another wave of memories causing her to bend over in pain. Sasuke looked over at her and he smirk.

"What's wrong? Vampire got your blood?" (A/N: Sorry, I know that was quite corny if I do say so myself lolz)

She screamed in pain and another voice came out of her mouth instead of her own.

"Will you train me today Itachi-nii?"

Sasuke recognized this voice as his own as a child and his smirked dropped. He pinned the vampire up against the tree and noticed her eyes had a far away glossy look to them.

"I will avenge my clan."

He recognized the voice as his own again and he dropped her. This seemed to knock her out of it and she immediately kicked him down. He glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"What did I do now?"

"Don't mess with me."

"Oh? And what if I do?"

He narrowed his eyes and they got into fighting stance. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and so did Yuzu. He was running toward her when a hand pulled him back. He turned around to see Kakashi-sensei pulling him back.

Yuzu smiled at him and he smiled back but not before glaring at Sasuke.

"Tell me Sasuke, what exactly did you do to deserve this girl's wrath?"

"Hn."

Kakashi's eye twitched in annoyance before he dropped him with a sigh. Naruto walked up and was very surprised to see Kakashi there.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here so early?"

Kakashi's face got serious and he turned to Yuzu. She raised her eyebrow in interest.

"Yuzu, the Hokage would like to see you."

Don't worry peoples because they will begin to like each other soon enough. But until then, what exactly does the Hokage want? Find out in chapter 3!


	3. Mission: Say Hi To A Psychopathic Gaara

Until The Last Black Rose Dies Chapter 3

Yuzu had just gotten back from the Hokage's office and was heading toward her house. She couldn't believe what she'd heard and it was all very strange. Still, the Hokage had actually assumed it was her! The nerve of some people!

_Previously That Day_

_When Yuzu arrived at the Hokage's office he looked at her sternly. _

_"Yuzu, what are your preferred methods of getting blood?"_

_Yuzu looked confused but answered anyways._

_"I normally get it from my sensei. He's a vampire as well. Why?"_

_"There have been recent killings around here where the victims are found sucked dry of their blood."_

_She looked apalled when he stated it and then her eyes widened in realization._

_"You actually think I did it?"_

_"I'm just trying to rule out all the possiblities. But, I have no further suspiscions so you are dismissed."_

_Yuzu bowed and then stormed out of the room angrily._

_Present_

She was so deep in thought about the 'bastard Hokage' that she didn't notice three teens her age in front of her. Yuzu proceeded to run into the red haired one and she fell to the ground. Confused at what had hit her she looked up and replied with an unintelligent, "huh?"

The kitty guy smirked and then walked over to her but was stopped by the one she bumped in to.

"Well, Mr. Kitty Guy, it appears as though Mr. Ice Cold Ruthless Red Haired Guy has you whipped."

The red head glared down at Yuzu but she still held amusement in her eyes. She stood up with a bounce and smirked at the daring red head whose eyes held blood lust. Yuzu's eyebrows lifted and she smelled the sand and blood on him. She shook her head.

"Killing innocent people is appalling, but I suppose I'm not one to talk." The red head didn't move but his elder's eyes widened in fear at supposedly what he would do. All in all, Yuzu found it very fun and knowing her, she would get as much fun out of it as possible without getting hurt.

She stepped very close to the red head but as soon as she did, sand kept her from going any further. Yuzu smirked in delight and pushed her way through the sand, which suprised everyone including herself. When she got to the boy she looked him up and down before asking him a question.

"What's your name?"

"Gaara of the Sand." (A/N: I forgot what he says in japanese I think it was like Subaku no Gaara or something, but I'm not sure so I'll just keep it to what he says in English.)

"Hmm. I'm Yuzu, of the vampires."

Gaara's eyebrow arched when he heard the word vampire, but otherwise he didn't show any emotion. She guessed that he didn't really believe in what she said so she flashed her fangs. The siblings looked digusted and scared but Gaara didn't move from his spot. And even though he tried his best to hide it, Yuzu could tell that he was shocked as well.

"Ya know, Gaara of the Sand, I kinda like you. Well, I gotta go. See ya!" She walked away and, unknown to her, Gaara's eyes showed an expression of surprise and from around a nearby corner, Sasuke's eyes showed an expression of anger and envy.


	4. Mission: Kiss Sasuke

Until The Last Black Rose Dies Chapter 4

Yuzu got to the training grounds in a pissy mood and decided to take her anger out on an unsuspecting Sasuke Uchiha. As soon as she got to clearing, she headed straight for the emo boy and slapped him in the face. His eyes widened and he got prepared to yell at the girl but was cut off when her lips touched his. He blushed heavily and then, before he changed his mind, pushed her away. She smirk at him in her evil way while he tried to hide his blush.

"Well, looks like that was a little too much for Mr. Emo." Sasuke just scoffed and watched as she turned away and jumped into a tree to wait for Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei arrived in the same manor as always and explained their mission.

"We are going on a C rank mission where we have to escort a man to Hidden Rain Village. He will be with me at the gates in exactly an hour so get your stuff ready and go straight there."

Yuzu smirked and added a quiet, "Break!" (A/N: That's football for ya!) Naruto looked at her like she was crazy but she just shrugged and leapt off.

Sasuke was angrily packing his stuff and thinking about Yuzu. He was so pissed at her for completely taking advantage of him yet, he was strangely wanting more. He shook off the thought and finished packing.

Meanwhile, Yuzu was packing her stuff when Yuuji came in.

"You shouldn't take advantage of him. He might take you seriously."

Yuzu snorted, "Yeah right. Besides, it's fun messing with his head."

Yuuji smirked. She looked back at him confused and he backed her into a corner.

"You like him don't you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah right."

He bit her neck and she moaned loudly making him suck more of her blood.

"Too bad for him," He whispered to her, "You're mine and I'll be sure to stalk you the whole way there."

He left the room and she fell to the ground sighing. _Oh shit, I don't know what to do... Maybe I should go and ask someone for advice, but...who?_

Yuzu's eyes brightened and she quickly grabbed her stuff so she could meet the person right before they had to leave.

* * *

She climbed onto the roof of the hotel and walked over to the red head. He looked over at her and glared as she plopped down next to him. 

"Hey Gaara."

"..."

"Can I ask you for advice?"

"No."

"Well, you see, my brother and I love each other like more than brother and sister or at least he does. See, I'm not sure how I feel about him anymore but I know I don't feel the same way I did. Then I like Sasuke or I think I do, but I don't know. He thinks I'm just messing with him and I'm not I just don't know how I feel so I'm experimenting. But when my brother tried to kiss me I completely felt like I wished it was Sasuke instead of him. I just don't wanna turn into a rabid fangirl so... WHAT DO I DO?"

After her little screaming episode, she put her head between her knees and sat there for a few minutes until she looked up at Gaara who was just staring at her. She smiled brightly and gave him a huge hug which surprised him greatly.

"Thanks, Gaara. I'll listen to your advice and just go with my heart. " She jumped down to the ground and waved before taking off.

Kankuro's head popped out of the window and he smirked at Gaara.

"You sure do give good advice." Gaara glared at him and he stuck his hands up in the air before backing off.

* * *

"Where were you?" A still pissed Sasuke asked.

Yuzu smiled and shrugged before walking up to Kakashi-sensei. He had just walked up with the man they were suppose to escort.

"So, these brats are suppose to protect me from the dangers of the wilderness? Ha."

Yuzu's eyebrow twitched and she smiled real fake-like to the man.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw her smile. He bent over to Sakura and whispered to her.

"She's really scary like that." Sakura nodded fiercely and watched in suspense as Yuzu slowly walked over to the man.

She suddenly grabbed his collar and met him face to face. Her smiled dropped and she beared her fangs. Kakashi sweat dropped before deciding that now would be the best time to calm her down.

He went to grab her and hold her back but stopped when he noticed her eyes a more bloody color and her wings growing. Everyone's eyes widened and started to back away in fear until they heard a sigh. Yuuji jumped down from the tree and shook his head. He walked up to his sister and showed her his neck. She bit into him and sucked the blood from the wound. She yanked her teeth out and everyone watched in amazement as her fangs, eyes, and wings went back to normal.

The man they were escorting backed away in fear again. "That _thing _is going to be watching me?! She'll kill me!" Yuuji sighed before shaking his head.

"No, I'll be following you guys so if she gets thirsty she won't hurt any of you. Besides, I hate eating animals and I can't eat humans so she's all I got when it comes to food."

Naruto almost burst out into laughter when he heard him refer to her as food, but decided otherwise. There _was_ two killer vampires there. Instead he just jumped up high and shouted.

"Well, let's get going!"


	5. Mission: Escape The Bugs Failed

Thank you all for reviewing!

**VampireToshiro: **I know what you mean. People use their special talents to satisfy their partners so why can't vampires?

**Invasion of the Band Geeks: **Even though he's fun to laugh at, the evil emo realy deserves a hug now and then and I'll be sure to have Yuzu do that soon. And Gaara, well, he does give the best advice ever lolz

Until The Last Black Rose Dies Chapter 5

It had just gotten dark when Kakashi-sensei decided to stop. They'd just made it in town and lucky for the ninjas, the man had enough money to buy two hotel rooms for them.

It was around four in the morning when Sasuke felt a suspiscion chakra in their room. He decided it was just his imagination and was about to fall asleep when he heard a whimper. He looked up to see Yuzu in tears sitting up on her bed. She stared at him as her tears poured out. She softly called his name and he got irritated.

"What? Are you afraid of the dark?" He mocked her. Sasuke looked down at her and noticed her bed was covered in blood. (A/N: No she isn't PMSing lolz.) He watched as Yuzu suddenly coughed up more blood and it seeped through her hand. A thin trickle of blood streamed down her chin and onto the blood stained sheets.

"Sasuke..." She muttered before falling over. He slowly got up and walked to her. Sasuke was, for the second time in his life, afraid of what he'd find. He cringed when he stepped in her pool of blood but stopped as soon as he saw the kunai sticking deep into her back.

"Kuso!" He cursed, "Sakura! Get up!" She muttered incoherently before sitting up in a daze. Her spaced face (A/N: it ryhmed lolz) turned into a look of horror as she felt an oozing liquid hit her feet. She looked down to see a black liquid run down the bed and to Naruto. Sasuke got her out of her daze and she immediately went to work on healing her comrade.

Sasuke went to get Kakashi-sensei and they would wake up the "dobe" afterwards. When they got down the hallway, they were shocked to see Naruto and Sakura, who was holding Yuzu up, running out of the room. Behind them was a giant snake and a man controlling it.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke hissed (A/N: Get it? There are snakes and Orochimaru is like a snake dude and...nvm...)

He chuckled evilly (A/N: Don't know if it's a word, but it is now!) and his snake went to grab Yuzu but was kicked out of the way by an almost too late Yuuji. He shook Yuzu who was now meditating unconsciously and humming a song. She jerked away and glared at Orochimaru.

"So, Mr. Snake Guy With An Attitude is after us again, huh?" She asked Yuuji sarcastically. He smirked and nodded. Yuuji stepped back and motioned for Yuzu to do her thing.

She pulled out her katana and started advancing. Her wings grew, her eyes turned blood red, and her fangs extended. They began to circle each other and they Orochimaru smirked causing Yuzu to growl loudly. He snapped his fingers and millions of bugs came from the walls and behind him. She dropped her katana and began to shake. Her eyes grew wide as bugs started to pull her away.

"Choberiba..." Yuuji said panicking. He looked to the ninja's for help and they immediately sprang into action. However, before anyone could help her, Yuzu was sucked into a pile of beetles and captured. Orochimaru disappeared before their eyes leaving the Konoha ninja's shocked.

"She's afraid of bugs...?" Naruto asked still staring at the spot where she had been standing. Yuuji silently nodded. Then Sasuke said the words that everyone's mind seemed to be screaming.

"Tte ka, che!" (A/N: "In other words, shit!")

"Ano, sayou..." Yuuji replied. (A/N: "Um, yeah...")


	6. Mission: Wake Up

Sorry, but I can't write alot today because I'm exhausted from my last and hardest day of exams. Well, now I have so much free time that you don't have to worry after tonight!

Thanks for the reviews!

**VampireToshiro: **I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Invasion of the Band Geeks: **You're right! I hate bugs and that's why I just had to put them in there. Not to mention I thought it would be funny for a big bad assassin vampire to be afraid of bugs lolz.

Until The Last Black Rose Dies Chapter 6

When Yuzu opened her eyes she could've swore that the bright light meant that the bugs killed her and she was in heaven. Then she felt pain in every inch of her body. _Kuso, that means I'm in Hell! And I thought God had finally taken pity on me. Psh! Yeah right..._

She mentally scolded herself for being stupid and then went to get up. The problem with that was when she went to get up, her head hit to source of light, thus knocking it over and making a big commotion. Yuzu sighed in frustration and lifted the lamp up before looking over at her surroundings. The room was dark and dreary and looked like a vampire's lair. Yuzu smirked at her dry humor and tried to stand up. The only problem with that was that her legs felt like jelly. As she tried to stand again, she was immediately silenced by the sound of footsteps.

"Oh, no...!!" There he was a man with grey hair and glasses standing right in front of her.

"I see you're up." Yuzu glared at him with the little strength she had left. He rolled his eyes at her pathetic attempt to scare him off and bent down closer to him. She noticed him doing a healing jutsu and he then whispered.

"Unbind." Her legs didn't feel like any more so she got up and skipped around the room.

"Orochimaru-sama wishes to speak with you now." Yuzu froze in her place and watched as the man smirked.

"I'm Kabuto by the way." She forced a nod an followed him out of the room. They walked down a disgusting hallway where she heard the screams of prisoners being tortured. Kabuto knocked on the door softly.

"Come in, Kabuto." A voice hissed from inside.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Mission: Kick A Certain Sannin's Ass

A/N: Wondering what Yuzu's kekkei genkei is? Well, you're about to find out in this chapter!

Thanks for all reviews!

Until The Last Black Rose Dies Chapter 7

Yuzu stood before the disgusting snake man with a scowl. Kabuto had left and headed back to his work. This left the snake man and vampire girl alone. The snake man asked his first question.

"What is it?" Yuzu smirked.

"What's what, Oro-kun?" He narrowed his eyes at her sentence that was dripping with venom.

"Don't mess with me. Your kekkei genkei, what is it?" Yuzu never dropped her smirk.

"Would you like to find out?" She activated her kekkei genkai and stared at Orochimaru with red eyes. She chuckled evilly.

"I think I'll play with you." She showed him his death slow and ghastly. Pictures of him with blood running down his body where shown to him. Then she showed him his intestines and gruesome things like that. The pictures kept getting more and more grotesque until he couldn't stand it. Orochimaru was scared of death and she knew it. She then showed him her ultimate power. Yuzu made a death god stand above him.

"The only way to get out of death is to kill yourself. Trust me, Oro-kun. It won't be like you're really killing yourself, it'll just be an illusion. Just an illusion." By then Orochimaru was in a shocked state and refused to move. His body started to shake and he began to puke. He crawled into a corner and convulsed more. By now Yuzu was sure she could escape. She didn't feel like actually killing the man so she shut off her kekkei genkei and walked out. Yuzu quickly made her escape and was soon out of the Orochimaru manor. The vampire jumped from branch to branch all the way to about two miles away from Konoha. She took a small break and decided to walk from there.

"Hello, who are you?" Yuzu turned around to see two men behind her. One had a giant sword while the other was just emotionless. He sorta looked like Sasuke from her point of view.

"Yuzu, and what about you guys?" Before they responded, the two nodded at each other.

"Yuzu Ireane, do you know of the Akatsuki?" The fish guy asked. She nodded slowly. As a matter of fact, she just recently killed one of them.

"Yes, I think I just killed one member. I think his name was Zetsu." The fish man nodded.

"Our leader wanted to know if you'll join. We'll come back to Konoha in two days and get our answer." Yuzu nodded and watched as the two disappeared as quickly as they came.

_Oh kuso, what have I gotten myself into now?_

* * *

So, what do you guys think will happen next? Will she accept or not? And if she does, will a certain raven haired boy come looking for her? Find out in the next chapter of Until The Last Black Rose Dies.


	8. Mission: Make A Difficult Choice

Thanks For The Review!

**Invasion of the Band Geeks: **His name is Kisame lol. Kisame, the big giant fish/shark dude with a big sword that is very ugly.

Until The Last Black Rose Dies Chapter 8

The sun shined through the window's of the Konoha Hospital. Yuzu growled in anger at the despicable sunlight. An amused voice broke her glare.

"You know, glaring at it won't make it glare back." Yuzu turned around quickly to see a smirking, guess who, Sasuke Uchiha.

"You know, looking at me won't make me like you." Sasuke glared at her which she fully returned. He got up and turned to the door. Right before he grabbed the door handle, he smirked behind her back.

"I guess that means you don't care what your new rank is." Yuzu's eyes widened and she immediately stopped him.

"Wait! I'm sorry. Tell me what rank I am." _And this is where I get her. If I feel anything, I'll know for sure if she's the one to help me revive my clan. _Sasuke thought to himself.

"I'll tell you if you do one thing for me." Yuzu cringed slightly before answering hesitantly.

"O...K..." Sasuke smirked. _Perfect, she isn't a fangirl, she is beautiful, which will lead to great kids, and she's very strong. Not to mention an immortal vampire._

"Kiss me." Yuzu's eyes widened once more.

"What?" She questioned. She just couldn't believe that the stuck up, emo, Sasuke Uchiha just asked her to kiss him. Well, it was more like blackmailed her into it, but still.

"You heard me." Yuzu gulped before nodding slowly. He bent over close to her and she ordered him to close his eyes. He did as he was told and she took a deep breath. Then she let it out and leaned forward.

Sasuke was surprised to say the least when he felt her warm lips lock with his. He expected her to chicken out, but hey, it didn't matter because now he didn't have to go through the trouble of asking her again.

Well, Yuzu was surprised when Sasuke began to kiss back. It seemed like there was nothing in the world but the two of them. Sasuke's arms immediately went around her waist and he deepened the kiss. She unconsciously lifted her arms up to his neck tilted her head. He nibbled on her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she granted. His toungue explored every inch of her mouth, leaving no spot untouched. Yuzu's toungue and Sasuke's began fighting for dominance and it seemed that Sasuke's would have won if it had not been for the fact that they were interrupted by two furious people. The people just so happened to be Yuuji Ireane and Sakura Haruno.

Yuzu heard Yuuji scowl and saw Sasuke smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"What were you doing with my Sasuke-kun?" The pink haired witch asked. Yuzu payed no attention to her and instead decided to fixate her gaze to Yuuji. He saw her look at him and hissed at Sasuke before picking his sister and lover up. She struggled but was silenced when she saw the look in his eyes; blood lust.

He bit down into her skin hard and she grunted. He drunk her black blood greedily and then yanked his teeth back out. He handed Yuzu to a confused Sasuke.

"I guess this is good bye my sister. Oh, and Sasuke, she'll need someone to feed off of. Only her mate can give her their blood. So unless you want her feeding and killing Konoha's people, I suggest you let her bite you." Yuuji told him before walking out. Yuzu was tempted to go after him, but a strong grip around her reminded her where her loyalty lay.

She looked up at Sasuke and smiled sadly. Neither of them noticed as the pink haired kunoichi left the room in a huff muttering something about revenge. Yuzu leaned against Sasuke's lean figure and sighed as he rested his chin on her head.

"Your new rank is Jounin by the way. The Hokage is considering making you a hunter-nin."

"Just remember that I still think you're an emo bastard." Sasuke rolled his eyes and set her down on her bed. Little did the young Uchiha know that she was having second thoughts about making him her mate and just joining the Akatsuki. Then a question popped in her head. _Which is more fun? Having a great sex life and a hot mate or killing people for the hell of it? _Unfortunately for Sasuke, the latter was starting to stick.


	9. Mission: Akatsuki

Thanks For The Reviews!

**VampireToshiro: **Sakura is obviously jealous as well as Yuuji, but don't think this is the last you see of him. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. The only thing I can tell you is, Yuuji isn't exactly as nice as he seems.

**Invasion of the Band Geeks: **I totally agree! Yuzu is the best character I've ever created. I'm so glad that she made the choice that she did in this chapter.

Until The Last Black Rose Dies Chapter 9

When Yuzu walked into the house she sighed heavily. This was the first time she'd been alone since...well, since it happened. Yuuji was always with her, always there to protect her and now she had no one. _But, the Akatsuki is probably fun. I mean, there's a bunch of men I can toy with and not to mention I'll be able to kill people whenever I want as long as they aren't allies. But, hell, this was the Akatsuki were talking about; there's no way they'd have allies. _

Yuzu flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes. This was one of the few times she wished she could sleep. She curled up in the warm blankets and lay there. Eventually, her body went into meditation and she was stranded in a place that was between life and death. This place was where she would go to when meditating and it always calmed her.

Her body transformed into her pre-vampire form. Her hair changed it's color back to it's original white and her eyes went back to a dull red. She was wearing a simple white dress and white flowers surrounded her. She lay down and fell asleep in the first peace she had in months.

_Akatsuki, I'm going to join. _Were the first things she thought of. The next thing she knew, the beautiful place turned into hell. Fire consumed her white wings and her hair turned blonde. Her eyes went blood red and the place where her white wings were destroyed now had black wings growing out. She screamed in pain and then the whole world went black.

Yuzu awoke in her room in the same position there was only one difference, her wings were still there and her fangs had grown out. She smirked, that means I'm truly strong enough to wield the power of a true vampire. I looked around my room with eager eyes. Then, my eyes stopped at a chair that was sitting in the corner. A girl who looked just like I did sat there, she looked just like me about four months before the...accident.

"Come on! What are you thinking? I want to play ball and hang out with Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and even Sakura. Stop messing around. You have to let me out! It's so simple to become human again. Please!" Yuzu shook her head, but when she looked again, the girl was right in front of her. A noise from the window startled the two and the girl disappeared.

Yuzu looked at the window to see the shark man and the emotionless guy.

"Holy hell!" The shark/fish man said as soon as he saw her face. "You look like a real vampire! I thought vampires looked like human?" Yuzu shook her head solemnly.

"Your decision?" The emotionless guy asked. Yuzu smirked before giving them her answer.

"No." Her wings and teeth went back to their normal size.

"What?" Mr. Fish-dude hissed.

"No." Yuzu could tell he was getting pissed, but she didn't care. He moved in to attack but was cut off by his partner.

"No, Kisame. If you attack her she'll kill us both. She is immortal and has control over death gods. Besides, someone is coming." The Kisame guy growled before backing up.

"We'll be back. Let's go Itachi." Itachi nodded leaving a still smirking Yuzu. A knock on the door caused her to sigh and she went to get it. Still in her white flannel pajamas, she opened the door to see none other than her new mate, Sasuke Uchiha. He smirked as he looked her outfit up and down.

"Um, you know, you could get dressed so we could go to training." Yuzu nodded and grabbed his sleeve dragging him in.

"You, sit on the couch until I come down and DON'T touch anything." She nodded her head in approval and headed up the stairs to get dresses.

Sasuke looked around her living room in surprise. It was sorta dark inside, but he didn't mind. The couch was pure white, her drawn shades were a midnight purple, and she had the same color carpet. There wasn't much in the room even though it was huge. He decided to take a look around despite what she said. _I mean, what are the odds she's hiding something, right?_

* * *

Right? Or maybe, mwuaahhh! Lolz. Anyways, for spoiler pictures and descriptons of the new characters go to photobucket and look up squirrelluver2. Then check out my album that reads Until The Last Black Rose Dies in the top left corner. Just click on the pictures and it'll give you a hint to what's to come.


	10. Mission: Preperation

Thanks For The Reviews!

**VampireToshiro: **She is going to make Sasuke into a vampire in the next chapter! Today is his last day human. Yay vampires! Oh, and I read your NejiOC story. It was really cool and I'm glad to have been able to inspire you lolz.

Until The Last Black Rose Dies Chapter 10

Yuzu walked down the stairs to see the door to her cellar open. Her eyes hardened when she also notice Sasuke wasn't where she left him. She descended down the stairs and opened her cellar door. In the corner of the room was Sasuke who was atempting to read her full moon blood bath ritual. (A/N: You'll find out what that is after Sasuke becomes a vampire on the full moon.)

"What the hell are you doing?" Yuzu hissed causing Sasuke to spin around startled.

"I figured you had nothing to hide." He responded. She snatched the book which was in a different language out of his hands and threw it back on the shelf. She grabbed his sleeve and practically dragged him out.

"Well you figured wrong!" She sighed and fell to a crouching position against the door.

"Look, you can't go in there until you're a full vampire." Sasuke sighed and kneeled next to her.

"When is that going to be?" She sighed softly and looked up at him.

"Tomorrow. I want you to enjoy your last day as a human." He nodded and stood up. He held out his hand to her which she gladly took. She smiled at him and he opened his arms slightly. Yuzu smiled before falling into his arms. Sasuke picked her up bridal style causing her to go oof. He smirked at her and he carried her all the way to the training grounds.

Surrounded by there teammates, Sasuke smirked at each and every one of them. Then he looked down at Yuzu who looked back at him suspiciously. He walked to the nearby water and dropped her in. She huffed before pulling him in and then fleeing behind Naruto. Naruto, who looked confused at Sasuke's sudden childish behavior, was getting soaked with water as she clung to him.

"Hello everyone, I got lost on the road of...what the hell?" Sasuke was chasing Yuzu around Naruto while Sakura was huffing in anger. Kakashi-sensei was so confused that you could even tell it through his mask. Yuzu stopped abruptly, which cause Sasuke to fall into her, and started laughing even harder. Now everyone was staring at the new couple in utter bewilderment.

Yuzu finally managed to choke out a sentence.

"It's, um, Sasuke's last day as a human so I figured we might as well make this day his best." Kakashi-sensei nodded slowly, but then smiled.

"Well, I guess that makes my day easier! Everyone, there will be no training today!" Kakashi-sensei knew exactly. What she meant so he didn't ask, but Naruto and Sakura did as soon as he left.

"Sasuke-teme, what does she mean?" Naruto asked. Sasuke eyed Yuzu and signaled her to tell them instead. She nodded before telling them.

"Well, I need a mate now that Yuuji left me-" She was cut off by Naruto.

"What does that mean? I thought Yuuji was your brother not you matte...?" He pronounced mate wrong and Sakura hit him on top of the head.

"Not matte you idiot! Mate, as in her lover.Wait...so Sasuke is your...NO! Please Sasuke-kun, tell me she's lying!" Sasuke shook his head. Then Naruto got the picture.

"Wait, so that means...EWWWW! You were your brother's lover? That's so gross!" Naruto fake gagged while Sakura just scrunched up her nose. Yuzu turned her head and avoided their gaze, but instead caught Sasuke's. His was saying, 'is it true?' She nodded and gave him a look that said she's explain later.

The day was basically a blur for both of them. They went to the hot springs, ate ramen except Yuzu of course, slept, and admired their good looks. (Mostly Naruto, but you know what I mean.)

The couple was walking home at around eight and the sun was just about to set. They walked into Yuzu's house and she led him to her backyard. After they passed all her training equipment, she led him through a gate. When he passed it, he was amazed at what he saw. They were surrounded by a beautiful river, fresh and clean grass, and a cot. Yuzu took him to the cot and made him sit up.

"Are you ready, Sasuke?"


	11. Mission: Sasuke Of The Vampires

Thanks For The Reviews!

**VampireToshiro: **Here's your Sasuke get's turned vampire scene! Also, as soon as I can get on fanfiction I'll be sure to review. I really appreciate you reviewing and I'd be glad to do the same.

**Invasion of the Band Geeks: **Whether you reviewed last chapter or not, it's all the same to me lolz. I completely agree though about incest. I think it's cute, but yeah, I would never ever do it unless my brother or sister (yeah I can go on both sides of the creek) suddenly turned ubber hott and mature. I swear I kept replaying what Kakashi said because it was just so much fun for me to write.

Until The Last Black Rose Dies Chapter 11

(A/N: "_Full moon, drown thee in mortal's blood. Innocent no longer, a blood sucking beast I have created._") "_هِل__غمر بالماء نحن في علبة البشر الدم__بسيط أبدا منذ عهد بعي__الدمدرشف شخص إضطر مولد__"_ Yuzu chanted as she read over her full moon ritual book. She bit down into Sasuke's neck and injected the first set of poison. He held onto her as she then injected the second set. His body convulsed and she yanked her teeth back out. He help onto her tight and continued to grind his teeth in pain.

A few hours later it was midnight. Yuzu helped Sasuke up and led him to the river.

"We must cleanse you. You must start over in order to be able to live with immortality. You'll start with a simple calming chant. Repeat after me." Sasuke nodded. _Who knew being a vampire was this hard._

"I am peaceful, I am strong,"

Sasuke nodded before repeating.

"I am peaceful,I am strong,"

Yuzu continued, "Though dark may seem so long.  
For day must follow every night,  
Everything is alright."

"Though dark may seem so long.  
For day must follow every night,  
Everything is alright."

Sasuke and Yuzu took a deep breath and she continued.

"I am always safe from harm,  
The Goddess holds me in her arms."

He repeated and then sighed slightly. She walked into the river and he followed suit.

"Our dear Tsuki, Goddess of life, cleanse our souls." A light fell from the moon onto them.

Sasuke felt warm under the moon's glow and didn't notice that Yuzu was frozen in fear. Through her eyes, her brother and herself were standing before. Her pre-vampire illusion was playing in the water while her brother was shaking his head.

"And I thought you swore to never make anyone suffer like you." He sighed and got her illusion self out of the water. "You were fine the way you were." Suddenly, she got a piercing head ache that caused her to scream and double over in pain. The only sound that could be heard for miles around was that ear shattering scream. Sasuke ran over to her and right before she blacked out she whispered to him.

"Your now officially a vampire. Congradulations."

Yuzu woke up to see herself in the hospital. She groaned and glared at the sunlight filtering in.

"I thought we had this conversation about glaring at things." Her head snapped around to see Sasuke smirking. Yuzu held her head and neck from the whip lash she recieved.

"Owww..."She whined. She playfully slapped an amused Sasuke and was going to argue with him but stopped. His teeth started to grow into fangs and his eyes, which were turned into a light red, turned crimson. She sighed and pulled down her collar. He immediately sunk his teeth in and drunk her blood quickly.

"Her slow down, there's plenty more." He sighed in contempt and pulled his fangs out.

"Oh, and unfortunely for you, the Hokage has a mission for you and you'll miss the chunnin exams. He wouldn't tell me anything but that he has a hunter-nin trainer. I guess he really is thinking about it. Anyways, he told me to tell you as soon as you wake up..." He drifted off when he noticed Yuzu's blood red eyes.

"I heard you Sasuke, but I need...blood." He nodded and pulled down his collar. She climbed off the bed and wobbly walked over to him. She sat on his lap and began to drink his blood. When she finished she nodded in approval and then smiled at him.

"Now out! I have to get dressed and see the Hokage. Oh, and if you get thirsty while I'm gone, drink animals only unless they let you kill." Sasuke smirked and handed her her clothes.

* * *

In case you were wondering, this is before the Chunnin exams and she does miss it because she's out on a mission which will be explained and described in the next few chapters.So the Hokage is a guy and I apologize for any confusion.


	12. Mission: Prophecy, Tsunade and Retrieval

A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show. I do, however, own Yuzu, Mao, and any other OC's.

**Also, this chapter will only show the important things that happen so I'll be skipping around alot until the Black Rose is formed.**

Thanks For The Reviewing!

**VampireToshiro: **I know, I used chants and rituals from the Wiccan religion. It was probably the hardest chapter to write.

**Invasion of the Band Geeks: **Yes, it was in Arabic and I spent alot of time learning it just for this story lolz. I also know German, Spanish, and some Japanese.

Until The Last Black Rose Dies Chapter 12

Yuzu exited the hospital room to find Sasuke waiting for her.

"I thought I'd escort you." She smiled brightly and took his outstreched hand. The two walked mostly in silence until they reached the Hokage's tower. He waited by the door as Yuzu walked in.

"Hello, the Hokage is expecting you, Ms. Ireane." Yuzu nodded and bowed before knocking on a large wooden door. A voice told her to come in and she complied. A man in robes sat before her at a desk. His hair was gray and although his face was wrinkled and worn, he was obviously strong.

The Hokage motioned for her to sit down before briefing her on the simple retrieval mission.

"Just to test your skills, I'd like for you to go to the Hidden Mist Village and collect your sensei. Her name is Mao Liea. She has long blue hair and she is an ex-hunter-nin. I personally am recommending her. She knows you're coming so she's waiting for you. Get your stuff and leave by the morning light." Yuzu nodded before bowing and leaving the room.

* * *

Yuzu was walking in the misty fog and sighed. Today would be a week since the first day of the chuunin exams and she had to miss it. The sudden smell of a human nearby invaded her nose. She knew the human was a ninja that didn't know of her vampire sense of smell because the person was concealing their chakra. Yuzu threw a kunai in the direction and heard a oof. She walked to where she heard the sound and saw a girl with blue hair. The girl smirked softly. 

"Well, you certainly are good at sensing things. But can you burn? You know you must dispose of the body and you can't do that by throwing a kunai at it." Yuzu smirked back and snapped her fingers causing flames to spark at a nearby tree. The blue haired girl used a water jutsu to immediately put it out. She yanked the kunai from her shoulder and healed it.

The girl walked up to Yuzu and circled her, "Well, from your picture I must say you looked weak. However, I might just be weaker than you. That fire jutsu was an advanced jounin and even anbu level. I can tell that the only thing you need improvement on is stealth and just learn the ways of a hunter-nin." Yuzu nodded.

"Thank you Mao-sensei-" She was cut off by the girl, who now appeared to be only three years older.

"None of that sensei crap. You're just as strong, if not stronger than I. I will be the one to respect you and call you Yuzu-ue. It would personally be an honor if you would actually teach me your knowledge."

"Oh? How do you know I'm that skilled?"

"I took the opportunity to look up who I would be teaching and found out it would be a three hundred year old vampire who is stronger than any kage. You know more jutsu's than Orochimaru could even hope to." Yuzu smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure you know not to underestimate me as everyone else does, but don't overestimate me either." Mao nodded. "So, you have your stuff and are ready to go?" Mao stood up and nodded again.

"Alright, let's go then shall we?"

* * *

Yuzu walked to the Hokages room with Mao. She opened the door to see a blonde haired woman sitting in the Hokage's seat with a bottle of sake. 

"Who the hell are you? Where's the Hokage?" The woman looked up.

"Oh, you must be the girl the Hokage sent out on a mission before, well, it happened."

"What happened? Where is the third Hokage?"

"He died, Ireane-san. You just missed his funeral. Orochimaru attacked the village while you were gone."

"Kuso!" Yuzu shrieked in anger, "Now who the HELL are YOU?" The woman sighed.

"I'm the fifth Hokage. You can call me Tsunade."

"Urg," She sighed before looking at Mao who was watching the girls outburst. Yuzu suddenly bowed deeply.

"I apologize Lady Tsunade for my outburst. This is my sensei Mao Liea, a retired hunter-nin. I'm sure you know that the Hokage was having me trained for the hunter-nin status."

Tsunade nodded and looked between the two girls.

"Mao-san, introduce yourself, please." Mao nodded.

"Yes, Yuzu-ue." Tsunade was very surprised to hear the girl talk to her student in such a manor. _An old hunter-nin that has a reputation for being extremely strong and cocky just called her student ue? Does she even know that means she's showing a high level of respect. I should talk to Yuzu-san about that._

"I am Mao Liea, a retired hunter-nin from the Hidden Mist Village. It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Tsunade." Tsunade nodded.

"Mao-san, could you please wait outside the door. I'd like to speak with Yuzu-san for a moment." Mao bowed, "Yes Hokage-san."

"Yuzu-san, why does she address you using ue?" Yuzu smirked, much to the fifth Hokage's surprise.

"Because she knows I could kill you all in one blow. She knows that I used to do the dirty work for the kage's a few hundred years before this village came to. She knows I know more jutsu's then Orochimaru and the third Hokage combined. She knows I'm dangerous when pissed." Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"You're that vampire I heard of aren't you? The one who disobeyed my grandfather and went off on your own. Your the strongest of our time aren't you? The one from the prophecy." Yuzu's eyebrow arched.

"You know of my prophecy?" Tsunade nodded.

"You're the one that was suppose to be able to control us all, but refuses the devil's calling and instead goes on a search to kill him." Yuzu nodded, but Tsunade had one question.

"Who is the devil?" The young vampire frowned.

"The Akatsuki." Tsunade's eyes widened, but before she could speak, the girl was already out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about how long it was, but I had alot of spare time today and figured I might as well write some. Oh, and to sort out any confusion, she knows all the jutsu's because she saw the "truth" like in FMA. You know how anyone who see's the gate gets a part taken from them and see's everything about alchemy. Well, it's the same with Yuzu except the gate is death. Unfortunately, I won't have much free time on Wednesday's and Friday's starting from Feb. 1st to March 13. Then I will be gone for three days in April and then there will be a time when I'm gone for a week in the future. I am using Feb. 1st to March 13th to prepare for when I'm gone in April. See, I have an FCCLA state conference (if you don't know what FCCLA is then google it) and I need that time to prepare my community service project. My and my friends project is called the Pillow Fight For Cancer where we donate special, hand made pillows to the Cancer Society. We will be making 75 or more pillows from 3p.m. to 6 p.m. afterschool. For those three days I'll be presenting it to judges and getting medals and having fun with my friends. Then, when I'm gone for a week, I'll be going to Washington D.C. and Gettysburg with my history class. I'll be sure to write in my journal all the updates I'm going to owe you all when I do go and if the series last for that long, which I'm hoping it will. So, basically I just spent from 5 p.m. to 7:52 p.m. typing and finish the story I've been working on all day. To be honest, I almost got my notebook taken away in Algebra for writing while the teacher wanted us to pay attention. Lolz, oh well, my teacher will just have to deal because this is like an apology in advance for not being able to write.

Ja ne!


	13. Mission: Escape

A/N: I do NOT own Naruto or any other characters from the show. I do, however, own my OC's Mao, Yuzu, and Yuuji. Also, check out my video on youtube for Until The Last Black Rose Dies.

**Thanks For The Reviews!**

**VampireToshiro: Sasuke is going to leave and he'll do that after what happens in this chapter happens.**

Until The Last Black Rose Dies Chapter 13

Yuzu grabbed Mao's arm and led her out of the tower. When they got out she took a deep breath.

"I'll show you where we'll be staying and then I've got to see someone. Tomorrow I'll show you around."

Yuzu knocked on the door of the Uchiha estate to find an irritated Sasuke. His eyes widened when he saw her and his arm immediately encircled her.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" He tightened his grip on her and ignored her question. Sasuke then pulled her inside and sat her down on the couch.

**Lime Scene**

His mouth pressed against hers and he climbed ontop of her. She moaned into his mouth as his body rubbed against hers. His tongue rubbed against her bottom lip and she willingly opened her mouth. Yuzu shivered as he rubbed his hand up her stomach, slightly lifting up her shirt. She brought his hand up to hers and their fingers entertwined. He tried not to groan as his erection rubbed against her inner thigh. The two split apart and when Sasuke went in for another kiss she stopped him.

**End Lime Scene**

"Wait." She gently pushed him off of her and looked into his lustful eyes. "Please, tell me what's wrong." Sasuke sighed and sat down beside her. He pulled down his collar and showed her a curse mark. It glowed and burned the closer she got to it.

Yuzu removed his hand that was now holding his neck slowly. She suddenly bit down hard on the mark in anger. The burning subsided and was replaced by pleasure. He moaned as her tongue licked around the wound and then yanked them out.

"He asked you to join him." It wasn't a question because Yuzu already knew the answer. Sasuke nodded and looked down.

"I'm sorry, but I need this power. I promise I'll come back to you."

"Sasuke, if he does anything to hurt you, I'll kill him." Sasuke nodded and watched as Yuzu walked out of his house.

Yuzu shook her head before going to find Mao at her house. _Sasuke, what have you done? _She thought.

"Your stealth is getting better Yuzu-ue. But, you seem to have something on your mind.You can tell me." Yuzu jumped out of the tree she was hiding in and went to pin Mao down, but missed.

She spat, "Orochimaru is going to take Sasuke away. I want to kill him." She stopped at the the smell of a human.

"Mao, there's a human nearby. Stay hidden unless I say otherwise." Yuzu jumped into a tree as well and listened for the oncoming intruder. A girly member of the Akatsuki walked out. Even though it was hard to tell, the unknown Akatsuki member was a guy.

"Hmm, if someone is there..." There was an explosion and the man failed to notice Yuzu running out and into another tree with a bloody arm. "She would've just died. Or maybe she is currently dying slowly and maybe I won't mention this to Leader." He nodded to himself and poofed away.

Yuzu cursed in pain as her arm bled more. She ranted on as Mao healed her arm.

"I'll kill that stupid bastard and every single one of those Akatsuki. Then I'll deal with Orochimaru."

Mao nodded. "I'm behind you all the way Yuzu-ue. I'll follow you even after death." Yuzu looked at Mao.

"What do you think about being rogue-nins, then? We could kill them and get rid of the nuisance they cause this world."

"Anything for you, Yuzu-ue." Yuzu smiled.

"How about the Black Rose Criminal Killers?" Mao laughed.

"No, just the Black Rose." Yuzu nodded in approval and then she thought briefly before responding.

"We leave here at 3 a.m. and then find Orochimaru." Mao nodded.

"So, we will stay together no matter what?" Mao questioned.

"Until the last Black Rose dies."


	14. Mission: Say Goodbye

A/N: The song is Goodnight by Evanescence. Look it up on Youtube or projectplaylist

Thanks For The Reviews!

VampireToshiro: I'm putting the part where he leaves in this chapter. The only difference is he meets Yuzu instead of Sakura. It'll be sad. I appreciate you liking my story as much as I enjoy yours. I'm not sure if he is coming back or not, though. Especially with Yuzu and Mao leaving too.

Invasion of the Band Geeks: I know, but I just couldn't mess with the original story line that much. Lolz and next to Yuzu, Mao is my third favorite character. In a couple chapters you'll meet the third OC and then Yuuji will be coming back again.

Until The Last Black Rose Dies Chapter 14

Black hooded figures crept through the rain.

Two were together while the other was alone.

They were all headed in the same direction.

Even though they were going in the same direction, all three felt like they were missing something.

They met up.

"Yuzu." One whispered.

The blonde girl smiled softly.

The blue haired stood in the background, she wasn't part of this scene.

"If you truly love me, one day you must come find me." She said.

He nodded and pecked her lips.

No one saw her tears as they fell to the ground.

"Look for my song." He looked at her confused.

She rolled her eyes and handed him a slip of paper.

On the paper were the lyrics to her song.

The blue haired one and the blonde began to walk away.

The song played in the wind like a broken lullaby.

The boy stood there for a few minutes to listen to it.

_Goodnight  
Sleep tight  
No more tears  
In the morning  
I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight, and not goodbye  
We said goodnight, and not goodbye_

The blonde haired girl wiped away her tears.

The bluenette put a hand on her shoulder.

The blonde repeated her favorite poem.

_Just don't cry  
I know I can't  
Make everything alright  
And I wish I could  
But if you love me  
Like I wish you would  
You'd know I'll love you  
With all my soul until  
The sky is red and the sun is blue _

Just don't cry  
And when you really miss me  
Look at the sky  
Look for the moon  
And know that I'm  
Looking at it too  
Don't believe the lies  
Of the miles between us  
Please just don't cry

Just don't cry  
I know I can't  
Make everything alright  
And I wish I could  
But if you love me  
Like I wish you would  
You'd know I'll love you  
With all my soul until  
The sky is red and the sun is blue 

The blue haired nodded as they disappeared out of sight.

* * *

The boy stood behind and sighed.

He looked to the sky and promised he'd find her.

He loved her like she loved him.

Even though they're apart, their love would grow.

* * *

**END OF PART 1 Of UNTIL THE LAST BLACK ROSE DIES**

**Look for part 2 after the time skip in a few days.**


	15. Author's Note

Until The Last Black Rose Dies Author's Note

The sequel to Until The Last Black Rose Dies is called Until We Gain Mortality. I'm doing my brain storming and planning out the chapter's currently. The prologue will be coming out soon as well.

-Squirrelluver2


End file.
